


Granddaughter?!

by InkStainedHands1177



Series: Marvel Prompts [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Jewish Lewis Family, Magneto is a proud grandpapa, and protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedHands1177/pseuds/InkStainedHands1177
Summary: Erik meets an irrepressible young lady called Darcy Lewis. He also finds out that she is his daughter's daughter, otherwise known as, his granddaughter.Let the fun begin. ; D





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks naru894 for the request to extend the prompt 'I love you,' he said, 'I love you.' (Prompt 29)  
> Here is what I came up with. It will be multi chapter. ; D  
> Ink...

CHAPTER 1

Magneto was nearing his seventy-second birthday when he was approached by a young girl. It was in the middle of New York City in winter. She tromped over to him bundled up in her scarf, coat, cap, and mittens and boots.

She was a pretty thing with long brown hair, wide blue eyes, and pale skin. “You’re name is Eric Lehnsherr, isn’t it?” He tensed. 

“Yes, child, it is.” He looked around for the girl’s mother. 

“My mama’s not here right now. She wouldn’t let me speak with you if she were.” She looked him up and down. “I looked up our family lines. My grandfather was reported to have been killed in the concentration camp in Auschwitz. But I know that’s not true.”

Eyes narrowing, Eric stared at the girl. She pulled her mittens off and looked around while continuing to speak. “I know it’s not true because his records say that he was killed at the age of twelve. A twelve year old can’t have a daughter.” The girl looked up and smiled at him. “A twelve year old can’t have a granddaughter either.”

“DARCY?!?! Get away from him!” A young woman who looked exactly like Eric’s mother, rushed up. Her eyes were wide with fear. “Please don’t listen to anything she has to say, Sir. She rambles so much. She has such an imagination. Come on, Darcy.” Darcy gave her a perturbed look but allowed herself to be pulled away from Eric.

“Bye Grandfather.”

“Wait!”

The woman inhaled sharply but paused all the same. “Please…” Her eyes were pleading. “My daughter and husband are human. We have no interest for you. We only want to be left alone. My family has had enough bloodshed from governments.” Her eyes held unshed tears. Darcy frowned at her mother. 

“Mama? Why are you crying?” 

Eric swallowed and knew exactly what this woman in front of him was saying. If it got out that they were related to him, even if not true, then the government would give them trouble. They were clearly Jews. They had a past with harsh governments. “Yes...your little Darcy clearly has an incredible imagination.” He smiled slowly. “Have a nice day, Mrs…”

The woman exhaled. “Lewis. You as well, Mr. Lehnsherr.”

Darcy gave them both a mulish look before barking out a strand of numbers. “2-1-4-7-8-2!” Eric felt like she had punched him with every number. “Am I right?” When he didn’t answer, she stomped her foot. “Am I right?!”

He could lie to her, but he didn't want to. “Yes. You are right.” The woman sagged in exhaustion and muttered something in Hebrew. Darcy glared at her and shot back an answer in the same language. Eric was happy that his granddaughter was being educated in the roots of her people, even if she was using it to back talk to her mother. 

“But you cannot get to know your grandfather. For all intents and purposes, my dear, he  _ is _ dead.” He knelt in front of her. “Your life would never be the same, Darcy, if you got to know me.”

Tilting her head, Darcy stuck out her tongue in thought and then shook her head. “My life will never be the same anymore anyways, even if I knew you or not.”

Mrs. Lewis stiffened. “Darcy, what are you saying?”

“I know the truth now, Mama.” She opened her eyes wide as she looked up at her mother. “I know the truth. My grandfather is Magneto.” Eric stood up and looked at the mother. 

“I believe we need to speak with your husband as well. I have a small place just a few blocks away. Or do you perhaps wish to meet with me in a more neutral setting?”

“There’s a coffee shop just two blocks south of here. We can meet you there in two hours?”

“Ja. Yes.” He smiled and then looked at Darcy. “Why did you seek me out?”

“Seek?”

“Search for me.” He knelt in front of her again. She smiled and tugged on his scarf.

“Because my other grandparents died in Dachau. My papa was only three and raised by the Rabbi. He survived.”

Eric looked up at the mother, his daughter her quickly realized. “Who was your mother?”

She laughed bitterly. “A Nazi.” He suddenly remembered who the woman was. 

“She wasn’t exactly a Nazi, my dear. She was a scientist who experiment on me after she won my trust and then betrayed me. You happened during her winning my trust.” He gave her a bitter smile.

She snorted and then looked at her far too intuitive daughter. “We’re talking about my mother.”

“She was a bad woman, huh?” The girl’s blue eyes were far too knowing. “Like Samantha?”

“Yes, Darcy. Exactly like Samantha.” At the raised eyebrow of Eric, his daughter explained. “A girl at Darcy’s school. She doesn’t like...Jews. Shares jokes at our expense, not be to funny, but to be hurtful. She doesn’t pick on any other races. Just Jews.”

He pursed his lips and then looked at Darcy. “There will always be people who are like that. The best thing to do is...ignore them.” She frowned. 

“I wish Samantha became poor and had to go to the orphanage!”

He blinked. Eric smiled and then tilted his head slightly to the left. “You want to hurt Samantha?”

Darcy bit her lip and then nodded. “Not to kill her, just to make her stop hurting me.”

“Wouldn’t that make you just as bad as she? She hurts you, so you hurt her?”

Darcy frowned in through and then sighed. “I guess.” She kicked her foot out slightly and huffed. Eric knew he was in trouble when he felt the overwhelming urge to coo. His daughter knew it too. She smirked.

“Darcy, why don’t you go and play on the swings. I need to talk to…” She looked at Eric and then smiled slightly. “I need to talk to Grandpapa.” He stared in shock at her sudden and unnecessary acceptance into the family. Darcy beamed at her mother and Grandpapa and then rushed off to play.

“Father...I know you will want to spend time with Darcy. But will she be safe? I know that you’re friends with Charles Xavier. He would never allow his students to hurt your granddaughter in order to hurt you, but there are humans and rogue mutants...I’m afraid.”

Eric nodded. “Darcy is human?”

“She hasn’t developed anything. Nothing has happened that is out of the ordinary.” She smirked. “No affinity for metals either.”

He sighed in some slight disappointment. “She’s in no immediate danger with humans, but if some of the mutants that I am involved with catch wind of this then...they might try to hurt her in order to take control of the Brotherhood.” He frowned in thought.

His daughter harrumphed darkly. “Nice people you cavort with, Father.”

He gave her an irritated look. “What is your name?  I can’t keep calling you ‘daughter’ in my head.”

She laughed brightly. “My original name was Gretel, but I changed it to Sarai.” He nodded in approval. 

“I have a friend...Charles Xavier. My friend can find out for certain if she is indeed a mutant. If she isn’t, then her future is completely open to her. I can escort you and your family to the school. We need to find out if you are human too.”

Sarai waved her hand dismissively. “I already know. My power is over metal, like you.”

He blinked in shock. “Really?! How powerful are you?”

“Not as much at you. You’re...what? A level four?” She looked at him up and down.

“Yes.” He smiled.

“I’m a three.” She shrugged. “I found out awhile ago, but I ran from home when I found out. I didn’t tell my mother. She never found me again.” He frowned slightly in thought. 

“Darcy’s chances have gone up with this information. She should definitely be checked.” Sarai sighed and then nodded to him. 

“We’ll speak more about this with my husband. His name is Peter Lewis.”

Eric frowned and then rolled up his sleeve. “Does he have…?”

She bit her lip and nodded. “They gave it to him when he was a toddler. Darcy asked about it when she was younger. He couldn’t speak after telling her. He couldn’t talk for a week. He remembers too much for being just a child. He...he still has paranoia about letting Darcy or me go off alone. He is afraid that the government will turn Jews out like Germany did. He doesn’t know about me being a mutant. Darcy doesn’t either.”

“Are you afraid of him?” His voice was carefully neutral. Sarai shook her head quickly.

“Oh no! He wouldn’t hurt me, but I’m afraid that he would grow worse and become even more paranoid about our safety. What with the unrest about mutants.” She waved her hands slightly before crossing them over her chest.

“You’re probably right. Have you had him get help?” Eric looked at her curiously. She sighed and nodded.

“All they do is give him medication. It doesn’t help. He hates feeling woozy and unlike himself so he refuses to take it. Once he couldn’t recognize his own daughter. After that, he flushed them and refused to go to another doctor.”

Eric growled out a curse. “Useless modern day practitioners. They’re all bought by pharmaceutical companies.”

“Too right.” She scoffed a little and then frowned in thought. “Your friend, Charles Xavier...would he be willing to help Peter?”

Eric smiled at the thought. “He would be only too glad to help. You should go and tell your husband about this latest development. I’ll alert Charles to be prepared for some visitors.” He winked at Sarai and then called to Darcy. “I’m going now!”

His granddaughter grinned at him. “See you later, Grandpapa!” His heart clenched at the title. She looked so innocent and sweet. His traitorous mind imagined how she would look in a concentration camp. He shook that nightmare off and waved back to her before turning and leaving the park. He had things to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Charles, and we find out what Darcy can do. ; D

CHAPTER 2

~two days later~

Darcy was bouncing on the seat and giggling like mad as she sat in the backseat of her father’s car. Her father was driving. Her mother was sitting up front. Her grandfather was sitting beside her. 

She looked out the window and then started singing the national anthem of Israel in Hebrew. He smiled down at her and sang quietly along with her. 

When they finished singing, Darcy looked up at him with her deep blue eyes. “It’s the same for mutants, isn’t it, Grandpapa?” 

Sarai laughed as Peter chuckled. Darcy’s father smiled quietly. “Darcy Elisabeth, don’t ever stop being intuitive. It will be your greatest strength.” Darcy smiled at her papa.

“Yes, Papa.”

“To answer your question, yes. It is the same for mutants. We yearn to be recognized. We yearn to have a home. We are expelled, pushed out, feared, and misunderstood.”

Her round eyes stared at him with so much gravity a ten year old shouldn’t have. “Because people are afraid of change and differences. Jews and African Americans are different. Mutants are too. People fear others who are different.”

Eric nodded slowly, sadly. “You understand all too well, Darcy Elisabeth.” She sighed quietly and then leaned against him, making herself quite comfortable on his lap. There she fell asleep. He stared down at her in surprise. 

“My daughter has no understanding of the word ‘discrimination’. She treats everyone with a wide smile and open arms. It worries me.” Peter looked back at them before quickly focusing on the road again.

“Yes...I fear the day when she gains that cynicism though. It will save her from hurt, but it will also hurt her greatly. This innocence...it is beautiful.” He caressed her hair lightly. Darcy gave a small sigh of contentment and snuggled further into his lap. 

Peter smiled quietly at his wife as he pulled the car into the driveway to the school. He had, after a few hours of discussion (loud discussion) with his wife, decided to give Xavier a chance to look into his mind and help him. 

They parked and climbed out of the car. Eric carried a still sleeping Darcy in his arms. Charles blinked in surprise at the sight of Eric in such a familial role.

“I never thought I’d see the day…” He chuckled and waved them inside. “All the children are in class. All the older mutants are teaching those classes. We will be alone for at least another hour. Come into my office.”

Darcy yawned and then stretched in Eric’s arms, unconcerned if he dropped her. She trusted her Grandpapa to keep her safe. That was what family was for, after all.

After she stopped moving, Charles watched Eric carefully put her down. He continued to watch the young girl stare at his home with wide eyes filled with eagerness. “This is a big house…” She settled her gaze on Charles. “Do you have secret passages?!”

He chuckled and found himself nodding. “Yes, my dear, but you must keep it a secret.” She nodded somberly and then beamed at him and started looking around, not straying too far from her family.

They made their way to Charles' office. Darcy grew bored quickly as no one was talking, just watching Peter sit there in front of Charles with his eyes closed. 

She looked around and then tilted her head in curiosity at the window. She climbed out of her Grandpapa’s lap and stared at the children playing outside. Her eyes took in children zipping about with inhuman speeds, children turning invisible, children turning the water to ice. They were all having fun and laughing and using their abilities without fear or hesitation. 

A sound caused her to turn and look at her papa. He was smiling and looking at Xavier. 

The man in the wheelchair turned to Darcy. “Now that your father is sorted for the most part, why don’t we take a look at you?”

Darcy looked at her mama and papa, who smiled and nodded. Biting her lip, she looked at Grandpapa. He also smiled and nodded. “Go on, Darcy. Charles isn’t going to hurt you.”

Inhaling and then exhaling, she nodded and walked closer to the bald man. “What do you want me to do?”

“Sit here, dear, and close your eyes.” She obeyed. She instantly felt something in her mind. It was like being touched with cold fingers. She gave a startled cry and instinctively pushed the intrusion out. Instantly a wall built up around her mind like the Great Wall of China that she had seen in a history book. She watched as all around her a house was built behind the wall. She stared in awe as she found herself standing in a library. She explored the house eagerly.

She was reading a book about World War Two outside when she heard her mother’s voice.

_ “Darcy!” _

She frowned and looked around. “Mama?”

_ “Darcy?! Darcy wake up!” _

“I am awake, Mama...where are you?” She looked at the empty house in front of her and then re-entered it quickly and searched it. Her mama wasn’t there. She looked at the stairs and started to climb them. They were carpeted with red velvet and the rails were ornately carved wood. Darcy kept climbing the stairs until they let to a single door. She hesitantly opened the nondescript white door with the golden knob and stepped through. 

Her eyes opened. She stared at the room that was Mr. Xavier’s office. “Oh…”

Her mother and father were staring at her anxiously. “Darcy?!”

“I’m alright, Mama. I was only daydreaming.” She smiled up at her.

Charles frowned and rolled his chair forward. “My dear, care to tell me about your daydream?”

Darcy grinned. “I was in a house like this one, except it was only filled with books, diaries, and nicknacks. All the books were organized chronologically according to my life. I saw my baby book, my baby blanket. All of the books Mama read to me when I was in the womb. There were journals and diaries that held all the conversations that I’ve had with people! There was also the costume that I wore for my first play. I was an angel!”

Darcy frowned as she remembered something else. “I also saw bunch of photos of something bad...I don’t remember it clearly at all, but I do remember that I didn’t like looking at it, so I threw it in the fireplace that’s in the center of my house.”

She grinned and then quickly continued. “But that doesn't matter! There were photo albums and scrapbooks and portraits hanging in the halls showing my family. Everything I’ve ever heard, seen, or read about was stuffed in that house! It was so cool!” She faltered when she noticed how pale her parents were. Grandpapa didn’t seem frightened, but he did look surprised. “Did I do something wrong?”

Charles spoke up before her Grandpapa could. “No! Not at all, my dear. Not at all. Why did you push me out?”

“You’re mind was cold. It startled me. It’s like when Papa tried to wake me up with cold fingers. I didn’t like it.” She played with her mittens, bored with the conversation.

Charles smiled and looked at her parents. “Darcy is indeed a mutant, but she doesn't have an obvious ability. Her ability is in her mind. She has total and complete recall of everything that goes on in her life. She is even able to remember what she was told while in the womb when her ears formed. There are humans who have an ability very similar to this. It’s called Highly Superior Autobiographical Memory or HSAM for short. Another name for it is Hyperthymesia Syndrome.”

He looked at Darcy, who was completely ignoring them and reading one of his medical books with avid interest. He smiled. “But Darcy makes those people look like they have Alzheimer’s. Her mind is...quite frankly, frightening in its ability to recall everything. She isn’t listening to us now, but if she desired, she would be able to recall every word we are saying, even if she has completely tuned us out, because her ears are still working Even if her brain isn’t focusing on us. Everything she’s read, heard, seen, and done, she will always remember till the end of her days. However, from what’s she told me, she also has the ability to destroy information from her mind And never remember it again. Which she did while she was under.”

Eric stared at his granddaughter. “So this means that she can be the smartest human being in the world?”

“Yes. She is able to retain, and understand anything she reads or listens to. She can do anything with her mind. If I gave her a book on astrophysics and quantum physics, then she would be able to write me a comprehensive paper about both fields and know what she is talking about.” He looked at Sarai and Peter. “And the most interesting fact is...she has complete and utter control over her mind. She completely locked me out. While she was unconscious to this world, I still couldn’t get in, and even know, I still can’t get inside her mind. No other telepath would be able to either. It’s  _ fascinating _ .”

Swallowing in shock, Peter stared at his wife. “Well, at least she gets her looks from my side of the family. There’s that in my favor. If I didn’t have that, then my genes would be dwarfed by yours.” 

She gave him a look. “Peter, seriously?”

He raised his hands in defense. “Our daughter is a genius prodigy, Sarai! I have to be able to brag about  _ something _ from my side of the family! You’ve taken everything else!” Eric snickered. 

“Actually, I believe Darcy got it from you, Peter.” They caused them all to stare at him. Raising his hands quickly, Eric explained. “You are able to remember everything from your childhood, even when you would be considered far too young to do so. Darcy has gotten this ability from you. You might be a level two mutant. Darcy...she’s what? A five?” He looked at Charles, who nodded.

“Level five definitely. She’s very powerful in this ability of hers. I wouldn’t be surprised if one day she figured out how to become a telepath herself.”

Sarai smiled at her daughter. “We’ll have to put her in a school for children like her. She’ll become so bored with anything else.”

“Feel free to let her come here. I’m sure she’ll be able to fit right in.”

Eric frowned slightly at the thought. He wanted his granddaughter to fit in, but he also didn’t want her to grow up hearing about him being a villain. Charles instantly understood what he was thinking. He smiled at Saria.

“But don’t feel pressured. You should talk to Darcy as well. See what your daughter wants. She’s smarter than she lets on, possibly smarter than what she believes herself to be.”

They nodded and then turned to look at their daughter. Eric moved over to Charles as his daughter and son-in-law walked over to their daughter to speak with her quietly about what was happening. 

“Will she be safe?” Eric’s voice was soft and filled with pain.

“No. She will be in constant need for distraction. She will have a dangerous teenage phase filled with rebellion and anger at being different. She will then want to use her brain for the greater good. She will pull away from everyone and want to strike out on her own.” 

Charles shrugged and chuckled. “Or that’s how any other person would deal with it. However, Darcy Lewis seems to me like a girl filled with surprises. I can’t easily predict what she’ll do. She might be the exact opposite of everything I just described. Either way, she will be in danger of being snatched up by government agencies. You should guard her and keep her safe as only you can. Have Raven-  _ Mystique- _  impersonate some agents every few years and check in on Darcy’s security status.”

Eric nodded his understand and began creating his plans of defense in case of any attack against Darcy.

They stared at the ten year old girl with concern.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Tony Stark

CHAPTER 3

~five years later~

“Darcy, why don’t you tell us the answer to number seven?”

Darcy rolled her eyes. Her math teacher thought she could trap her, because Darcy was sleeping.  _ Fat chance of that, lady…. _

She closed her eyes and flitted through the recent information and then found the answer she was looking for. “The answer is sixty-four.”

The class gave her an incredulous stare. The teacher frowned. “Were you sleeping just now?”

“Yep.”

“Then how could you have heard what I said?” She placed her hand on her hip. The fifteen year old stretched and gave her a lazy smile. 

“I’m a genius. I’m sure you were told that by the principal when it became clear that I was going to be in your class.”

“And how do you know what the principal tells me?” The woman crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot.

Darcy grinned at her. “Mrs. Sutcliff, all the teachers and professors are debriefed about me. It’s a rule.” The class erupted into snickers. She grinned brightly when the clock struck ten and bounced out of the classroom. 

So far, her freshmen year at MIT was going alright. 

“Miss Lewis! A moment please!”

Darcy looked over her shoulder and saw the dean hurrying up to her. A man with a goatee walked at a much more sedate pace behind her. Darcy narrowed her eyes.

_ Tony Stark. Born May 30, 1970 to Howard and Maria Stark, deceased December 16, 1991. Tony Stark inherited Stark Industries at age twenty-one and now co-leads it with Obadiah Stane. Tony Stark as the net worth of 37.46 billion dollars. _

She smiled at him and then shook his head. “Mr. Stark, right?” Her eyes were bright and welcoming. 

He smirked. “Yeah. I came to see the resident genius.”

She snorted. “You’re also here to be my proctor for my annual IQ test?” Darcy was given annual tests because her brain was ever increasing. She got smarter and smarter as she grew older. She was 130 when she was ten years old. By the time she was twelve, her IQ was 150. As of last year, 2005, it was 200.

He chuckled. “Yeah. They thought that a person whose IQ was 300 could handle a kid like you.”

Darcy frowned as his words clashed with her knowledge. “Inaccurate…” Her eyes glazed slightly as she searched her archives for the file on Anthony E. Stark.  _ IQ 320. I found those files on SHIELD. They wouldn’t have inaccuracies about Stark. Howard was a part of SHIELD; he wouldn’t allow typos. Tony Stark is lying to me. _ She looked up at him to find him looking at her smug.

Lifting a brow, he gave her a questioning look. “Yes?”

“You were testing me.”

“I wanted to see firsthand what you would do with wrong information. Where did you get my real IQ from?”

“A government agency called SHIELD. I hacked them.” He snorted.

“I’m sure they’d be glad to hear that.”

Darcy smirked darkly. “Only if you tell them, Mr. Stark.”

Shaking his head, Tony grinned. “I won’t if you keep my real IQ under your proverbial hat.”

“I can do that.”

They shook on it. Tony grinned at her. “Darcy Lewis,” he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and guided her down to the testing room. “I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”

~six years later~

Darcy blinked in surprise. “Mama! I gotta call you back, okay? I just noticed something that I...I actually overlooked. I’ll call you back.” She waited for her mama to hand up and then hurriedly called her advisor. “I’m missing science credits?! Are you shitting me?! Why was I not alerted to this?!”

_ “You were given the email two weeks ago.” _

“I never read any such email.”

_ “Maybe you forgot about it?” _

“...seriously?” Her eyes flashed. “Come on, I never forget anything, Angela.”

_ “Alright, it’s possible you didn’t even get it, but I can’t do anything about that right now. I’m looking up ways for you to get those six credits. You do realize that you don’t have to finish your degree in Poli Sci. You can be satisfied with your six PhD’s and ten Masters.” _

Rolling her eyes, Darcy snorted. “I’ve nearly finished this. Once that’s done, then I’ll be all set to enter into the realm of politics and scientific research. Mutants have to be explained once and for all, Angela. You know this.”

_ “Yes, yes… Oh! I might have found something. Most of the interning options are closed now, but there is one woman who’s still searching for an intern. A Dr. Jane Foster. Hmm...she seems right up your alley. Scientists in her field call her a crackpot.” _

Darcy grinned. “Give me all the information you have on her. I’ll sent her an application tonight.”

Angela chuckled.  _ “You always did love the underdogs. Helping them without them realizing you’re smarter than they are...” _

“You know it. Thanks for the help, Ang. Talk to you later!” Darcy hung up and then looked at her email. She double checked just for posterity sake and found that no such email ever existed in her drive.  _ So there! _ She huffed and then noticed a new email coming in. 

“Tony?” She opened it quickly and then frowned. He was asking for her feedback on a research question.  _ Viable replacements for palladium? His reactor probably… _ Her eyes widened. “Palladium...why would he want to replace palladium…” She stiffened as all the information concerning palladium came up. “He’s dying. Oh shit.” She closed her eyes and pulled up everything she had. She came up dry.

“No...no...no...there’s got to be…” She frowned in concentration and tried again. Again, she came up dry. “Shit.”

She wrote an email back to Tony.  _ “I came up dry in my initial searches, but that doesn’t mean nothing. I’ll continue looking for you, Tony. Don’t you dare do anything stupid. You are not going to die. Not if I can damn well help it.” _

She huffed and sent the email. She then sent an application to Dr. Foster.

~months later~

Darcy exhaled in relief now that Thor and his chaos was over. Jane was pouting, but Darcy couldn’t be bothered. She had to follow up on something. Pulling out her phone, she dialed the number of a phone she had no right to know.

“Hello, this is Darcy Lewis. Talk to me, Director Fury.”

_ “I won’t waste time asking how you got ahold of this number, Miss Lewis. However, please don’t spread it around.” _

She snorted humorlessly. “How is my friend? Was I right?”

_ “You were. The information that Howard Stark found was able to help him. He doesn’t know it was you who told us about it though.” _

“Oh that doesn't matter. He’s already figured it out. He’s smarter than you guys give him credit for. I don’t care about that anyhow. I just want my friend alive.” She smiled in relief. “Thank you for your cooperation, Director Fury.”

_ “Thank you for your help on the T.A.H.I.T.I. Project, Miss Lewis.” _

Darcy humphed. “Just don’t abuse the knowledge that I gave you. Thor’s gone now. Whatever source I had for information about the Kree and Asgardian medicine is gone now too. Don’t fuck it up.” She hung up and then looked around, happy to find Jane talking to Erik about something to do with space. 

Darcy didn’t bother focusing on them. She knew she could remember it without listening anyways. She opened her phone and searched about her Grandpapa. He was still in jail. He had been put under house arrest when he had lost his powers, but when that had proven temporary, he had been put in jail again. 

Huffing in exasperation, Darcy couldn’t believe that her grandfather was  _ still _ a criminal. “Honestly, Grandpapa…I hate visiting you in those prisons. Can’t you just keep it on the up and up for a year at least?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for missing updates! I haven't updated any of my stories. Urgh! First my computer crashes and I lose some of my stories and have to re-write, then the power goes out all day, then I get sick. My life has been interesting lately.  
> Sorry for the delay. I'll give you guys two chapters for the price of one. ; D  
> Ink...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Add Bucky, add Logan, and add protective Grandfather into the mix and you get….  
> Metal Arm, Metal Bones, and bruises aplenty.

CHAPTER 4

~six years later~

Darcy couldn’t believe her eyes. The most handsome man in the history of handsome men was smiling at her. “Sergeant Barnes, right?” She smiled widely at him.

He chuckled. “That’s right. You’re Darcy Lewis, the Wonder Wiz Kid?”

She huffed slightly. She hated that nickname. “Yeah, some have called me that. What can I do for you?”

“Well, I’ve seen you around and was wondering if I could get some coffee with you this afternoon during your lunch break.” He gave her another smile that made her knees melt. Darcy may act tough and brazen, but that was only a facade. 

On the inside, she was still a virgin who had spent her life watching couples. No one wanted to be with the girl who remembered everything. The girl whose IQ never stopped growing. No one wanted anything to do with the girl who never could lose an argument  _ because she remembered everything. _

Swallowing, Darcy nodded eagerly. “That sounds...wonderful. I’d love to get coffee with you, James.”

“Call me Bucky.” He winked at her. She laughed.

“Well, you certainly have gotten some traction after coming to New York. I remember when you couldn’t even look in the direction of the labs.”

He laughed slightly. “Yeah. I’m trying my wings at flirting and stepping out with dames again. Now that I’ve got everything else under my belt, I think it’s time, I stretched my wings and started coming home late.” He winked at her again.

Darcy smirked and leaned closer. “But wouldn't Mama Steve object? He suffers from separation anxiety.”

Barking a laugh, Bucky couldn’t help but shake his head. “Mama Steve will have to get over it. I’m flexing my flirting muscles again.” He looked at her. “Is it working?”

Playing casual, Darcy smirked. “I don’t know...you haven’t  _ done _ anything yet.”

He made a funny face at that and walked closer to her. “Well, we’ll have to amend that, won’t we?”

Darcy held her breath and looked at him. She was already falling hard and fast for James Buchanan Barnes.

~weeks later~

The last few weeks had been a dream to Darcy. She and Bucky had starting dating after that first coffee. They had loved every moment of it. Darcy frowned. 

_ Except for that one time he found out about my memory ability. He seemed bothered by it… _ Darcy brushed it off and deleted it. She knew he had gotten used to it by now. 

Her phone rang. “Lewis.”

_ “Darcy, it’s your grandfather. What’s this I hear about you dating a Nazi?!” _

The door to her office opened. Bucky grinned at her and pulled a bunch of white roses from behind his back. Darcy gasped. “Oh!”

_ “What’s the matter? Darcy! What’s going on?” _

She frowned and focused on her Grandpapa. “Nothing, Grandpapa. My  _ American _ boyfriend just came in with my favorite roses. I’ll call you back, okay? Bye!” She hung up on him cursing in German. 

Bucky put the roses in a vase that he had brought. “You have a grandfather? I didn’t know that.”

Looking up, Darcy tilted her head. “But I told you.”

He faltered. “You did?”

“Yes. Two weeks ago. I mentioned that I had a grandfather who had survived WWII. I told you when you were reading the newspaper during breakfast.”

He rolled his eyes. “Yes, in passing. I don’t remember facts that I listen to with only a half an ear, Darcy. I’m not…” He trailed off and swallowed. “Let’s not talk about that.” He tried for a smile and kissed her cheek.

Darcy stared at him. “Bucky?”

He forced a smile on his face. “Happy birthday, Darcy.” Pulling her closer to him, and wrapping his arms around her waist, he kissed her more seriously. 

She let him kiss her and change the subject, but it worried her.  _ Does he begrudge me my ability? Is he like...like everyone else? _

She refused to think that and got rid of that thought. Bucky just needed time to adjust. That’s all.

~four months later~

Darcy sat on the floor of Tony’s workshop and tossed the ball to DUM-E, who caught it and bounced it back. She had baked cookies for Clint to persuade him to fly her over to Tony’s new home in Malibu. 

Tony walked in. “Hey, Shortstack. What’s up?”

“The sky, the stars, the atmosphere. The question is what’s down.”

He pulled out a can of soda and tossed one to her, pulling another out for himself. “Okay, I’ll bite. What’s down?”

“My spirits.” She tossed the ball again, but DUM-E had lost interest now that his creator was there. Tony absently petted his robot while staring at Darcy in concern. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Bucky and I got into another fight today.”

He looked at her sharply. “About what?”

“My grandfather. He’s really bothered that my grandfather is Magneto. Really bothered. It keeps coming up. He’s brought it up in some form or another twenty-two times in the last month. When I told him that, he kinda...got angry at me.” She wiped a few tears away. “I didn’t realize it, because I kept deleting it, but apparently he’s been irritated by my ability to remember everything in my life while he remembers next to nothing about his.”

Tony frowned. “He’s jealous…?”

“I guess?” She shrugged and then pulled her knees up close and hugged them to her staring at her soda can. “If I had known that relationships were this hard to deal with, then I would have gladly stuck to my books.”

Tony sighed. “I’m not the person you should go to for relationship advice. I’ve got nothing. I can fix technology but not humans. It takes a lot more to fix humans when they break. Believe me.” He wrapped an arm around her tightly. “Darcy, you’re going to find someone.”

“I’d go after you, if you weren't like a big brother to me.” She sniffles. Tony snorted and kissed her temple. 

“I’m flattered.” She snuffled. Tony sighed and continued holding her close. They stayed there for an hour before getting up and doing science.

~one week after Bucky broke up with Darcy~

Darcy snuggled up against Logan and watched the news. She straightened up when she saw the familiar cape and suit of her grandfather. “Grandpapa?!”

Logan looked up and watched the footage. “Um...is he beating up your ex?”

“Yep.” Darcy was smiling. She grabbed the snacks and settled down to enjoy the show.

Wincing, Logan watched Magneto manipulate the man’s metal arm into punching it’s wearer repeatedly in the jaw while still attached to the man. “Shit! That’s gotta hurt!” They watched Steve sore into the air via his metal shield. The soldier had missed the chance to let go and was now holding onto it for dear life.

Ororo watched the TV from where she was behind the couch. “Damn! You’re grandfather is protective of you, isn’t he?!” She was shocked. Jean frowned.

“Um...why aren’t Iron Man and the Witch doing anything?”

Darcy smiled happily and wrapped Logan’s arm around her shoulders. “Because he’s like my big brother, and he approves of what my Grandpapa is doing. And Wanda is my aunt, who also approves what her father is doing.” Looking over at her new boyfriend, Darcy frowned. “Logan? Are you okay?”

He looked very pale. “Um...my entire bone structure is made of metal.” He looked down at her. “What if he...get’s pissed at me?”

Smiling, Darcy shook her head. “I won’t let him do anything to you. The entire time I was dating Bucky, he forced the Brotherhood to leave the Avengers and New York City alone, because he didn’t want me in the line of fire. Now that I’m dating you, he’ll leave you guys alone.” Logan blinked.

“That’s an unexpected bonus.” He glanced at the TV and then turned it off. “But not the main reason I’m interested in you.” The two other women scurried off when they realized Logan was going to start kissing his new girlfriend. Jean rolled her eyes and stalked away.

Darcy swallowed. “And what’s the main reason?”

He smiled at her. “You’re smart, beautiful, charming, playful, honest, kind, caring, and bewitching.” He pulled her into his lap. “The main reason I like you, is because you’re Darcy Lewis, and that’s perfect to me.”

~two days later~

Eric was having a relatively nice day. He was going to pick up his granddaughter and take her to Israel as a surprise gift to lift her spirits. He had already bought the plane tickets. 

Not bothering to knock on the school door, Eric manipulated the metal tumblers in the lock and opened the front door and walked into the school. He glanced around and then spied Darcy’s form in the library through the open doors. Grinning, Eric walked over only to stop in shock as he witness the walking pile of metal called Logan Howlett kiss his granddaughter’s neck, while simultaneously wrapping his meaty arms around his granddaughter’s waist! 

“Eric wait!” Charles tried to intervene. 

Not having any of it, Magneto grabbed Logan’s metal bones and pulled him away from his granddaughter. “Grandpapa!” He ignored Darcy’s shout and proceeded to shake Logan Howlett while holding him suspended in the air.

“JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING WITH MY INNOCENT GRANDDAUGHTER?!?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for missing the update!  
> Ink...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan meets the entire family.   
> He's not nervous at all.   
> Nope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally reaching the end of this short story. I'm sorry it took longer than ideal.   
> Thank you for your patience!   
> Hope you enjoy the chapter! ; D  
> Ink...

Epilogue

~six months later~

Logan swallowed tightly and smiled at Sarai Lewis as she passed him the basket filled with home made fried chicken. He had been invited to their family celebrations of Hanukkah. 

Throughout the meal of the first night of celebration, Logan had to suffer through the heavy stare of Eric Lehnsherr. Wanda’s eerie staring didn’t help either. She had proven very protective of her sister and her niece.

Logan, not one to be easily intimidated, was still unnerved enough to nearly spill the wine over himself. Though he suspected that his fumbling with the fork and wine glass had more to do with someone controlling his bones than his nerves acting up.

After the first night, Darcy had confronted her grandfather and told him to stop picking on her boyfriend. Eric had deferred to his granddaughter’s wishes, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t still pick on Logan when Darcy didn’t notice. Wanda helped him by distracting Darcy. She didn’t approve of the mutant and his...philandering past. Too much like Stark for her comfort.

Logan gave a exhale of relief when Eric and Wanda left the room to help Peter get the menorah ready for the second lighting. Darcy smiled at Logan.

“Papa likes you. Mama does too. And don’t worry, Mama will talk to Aunt Wanda. She’ll come around quickly enough.” Darcy winked at him. 

“Eric doesn't much care for me…don’t think he ever will.” He spoke under his breath. Darcy huffed.

“Don’t worry, he’ll warm up to you.” She smiled and kissed his cheek. “Who could not like you?” He smiled at her and moved to kiss her in return but found he couldn’t move. Darcy looked at him, and then her eyes narrowed. “Grandfather! Let my boyfriend go!”

They heard a long suffering sigh and suddenly Logan found himself able to move again. Eric called out, “Holding hands and cheek kissing only, Howlett! I do not want you to make my granddaughter unclean while under the same roof as me! Gentile X-Man.” 

Logan gave a quiet groan and rested his forehead against Darcy’s as they listened to Sarai bickering with her father about what he had just said.

“This is going to be a  _ long _ week.”

Smirking, Darcy looked up at him. “Am I worth it?”

He snorted. “Darlin, I’d suffer through a lifetime of Grumpy Grandfather for you.” He pulled out a ring box and opened it. “In fact, I intend to.”

She gaped at him. “Logan?”

Smiling, Logan knelt in front of her. “I’ve known you for six and a half months, Darcy Lewis, but that’s all the time I need to know that you are the most perfect woman in the world. I don’t deserve you, but I love you. Will you be my wife?”

Beaming from ear to ear, Darcy nodded rapidly and held out her hand. Logan stood up and slipped the ring on her finger. She stared at it in wonder and then up at him in adoration. 

He moved closer to her and then kissed her on both cheeks before pulling back.

Magneto huffed from where he was leaning against the doorjamb. His daughter was crying and hugging her husband. “Oh go ahead and kiss her! You’ve already stolen her from me anyways.” He harrumphed.

Logan grinned and pulled Darcy into an intense kiss. After they parted, Darcy smiled at her Grandpapa. “I’m still your granddaughter, Grandpapa. Don’t worry about that.” She winked at him. 

Eric Lehnsherr stared at his granddaughter and then allowed a small smile to curl his lips. “And for that, my dear, I give a prayer of gratitude every day.” He nodded to Logan. “Take care of her, Howlett. I don’t need to tell you what I’ll do to you if you hurt her.”

Swallowing, Loan shook his head. “No, Sir.” Eric nodded once.

Wanda- who had taken a peek inside Logan’s head and found how much he loved her niece- now approved of the couple and gave her niece a kiss. “I’m happy for you, Darcy. Very happy. I wish your uncle could have seen this day…” She then nodded to Logan, who nodded back.

Peter Lewis chuckled and waved everyone into the family room. “Well? We have a candle to light and celebrations to make! Come on! Come on!” The family, Logan now included, smiled and followed Eric into the living room. 

Darcy closed her eyes and knew that this was by far the happiest moment in her life to date.


End file.
